


Crushing

by slodwick



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-02
Updated: 2003-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slodwick/pseuds/slodwick





	Crushing

"Angry Pussy will never find a decent drummer in this fucking hick town." Chloe said, flicking her tongue-ring in a terrible, unintentional tease.

"Yeah." Lana shifted, distracting herself with her chipped black nail polish. She needed  
unsexy thoughts. Like...

Pop music.

Pink clothes.

Her _parents_.

*shudder*

Chloe leaned across the table, an evil grin on her dark lips. "Here comes your _boyfriend._ "

"Stop saying that!" Lana frowned, and turned to see the skinny, red-haired disaster approaching, clutching his ever-present inhaler. He gave a timid smile before his eyes dropped to her breasts.

Lana sighed. God, he was lame.

"Hi, Lex."


End file.
